Five Night's at Fazbabies
by Slender Knight132
Summary: (Anthros) Each of the three security guard have found the gang into cute little babies that have no memory of their formal life! Mike, Jeremy, and Frizt must find a way to turned them back before things get out of hand, the gang will have a lot of fun with their 'Daddy! They're going to need the help they can get from an former security guard as well!
1. Mike Childrens

**Hello~! This is a new idea that me and Luca the Wolf came up with... 'Five Night's at Fazbabies' is going to be a fun thing for me and Luca to write... This was made by both of us so support me and Luca! Here is Luca Profile link!** **u/6652162/Luca-the-Wolf... Though, you can only type it since it won't allow to copy and paste...Check her out! Anyway, See Ya Later~!**

*~Narrator P.O.V~*

 _"Another night at Freddy's..." Mike thought as he exit out his car and headed to the pizzeria._ He sigh as he enter the dark pizzeria and headed to the office, Mike picked up the tablet and searched through the cameras (since he didn't bother to see the Fazgang...) but notice that they weren't in their spots! Mike panicked and checked the other cameras but none even a single bot was seen, he soon checked the hallway but Bonnie nor Chica was there. _"This is strange..." Mike thought as he searched through the cameras one last time, but nothing._

"Freddy...?" Mike said as he peeked around the halls, "Bonnie...?" he said as he grabbed his flashlight, "Chica...?" as he started to walk down the dark hallway, "Foxy...?" he said as he pass by 'Pirate's Cove'. "G-Golden Freddy...?" he asked to the empty room but no reply was heard, _"Where are they...?" The Security Guard thought as he search the rooms..._

The last place he hasn't check was the 'Backstage', Mike gulped as he slowly made his way to the door. His hands shake violently as he rested it on the knob, turning it slowly and peeked through. Soon open it all the way and looked around, _"Nothing..." Mike stated as he close the door behind him..._ Soon there was a big ruckus in the 'Kitchen', it startle the Guard and soon dashed toward the 'Kitchen'. As soon he opened the door, he was met by a lavender-color baby rabbit; he had magenta eyes, and wore a red bowtie. The young rabbit was crawling toward Mike with a cute smile on his face, _"B-Bonnie?!" Mike thought as he picked up the lavender rabbit._ "How come your a baby?" Mike asked him but Bonnie giggled cutely in reply!

 _"One down... Four more to go..." Mike sighed as he left the area, and soon saw the curtain in 'Pirate's Cove move slightly!_ Mike walked toward to the Cove and pulled back the curtains to see the crimson fox playing around in it, _"Foxy!?" Mike thought surprisingly as he picked him up... "Two down, Three more..."_

Mike looked around the 'Main Party Room' but no sign of a brown bear and a yellow chicken, "Freddy! Chica! Come out where ever you are!" Mike called out, at first it was silence but then giggles were heard and it came from the 'Backstage'. Mike place Bonnie and Foxy down on the table before heading to the 'Backstage', he opened the door and found a few boxes scattered around the place and heard the giggles again. Mike searched around the area, soon he found the baby Chica. Chica giggled cutely with a smile on her face, soon he picked her up and headed back to the 'Main Room' and place Chica on the same table he placed Bonnie and Foxy.

"Now to find those two bears..." Mike said as he searched around the area but found nothing, Soon headed to the 'Security Office' to check and found Goldie on the chair and Freddy playing around with the monitor. Mike picked both of them up and headed back to the 'Main Party Room' placing them on the table, Mike looked at the five gang. Five deadly animatronics turned into cute babies...

"Just Great..."

 **CUTIES! THEY ARE SO CUTE! Anyway, yep this is 'Five Night's at Fazbabies'! Please give support to me and Luca the Wolf!**

 **Link~** **u/6652162/Luca-the-Wolf**

 **Hope you love it!**

 **Stay Tune- FNaF132**


	2. Mike Childrens 2

**This chappie was created by my partner Luca the Wolf! Please support this as much as you can, that would be awesome for Luca and me!**

"Dawddwy" Bonnie Bunny moaned to his 'daddy' "I'm hwangwy." the former Bunny said pulling Mike's shirt. "Alrighty," He told the five lil' kids "We'll go grab some..." Mike thought in his mind for an good place to eat "Um... What about some burgurs and fries?" He asked.

That was enough for the former animatronics and they all jumped into Mike's arms. "Daddy," Chica asked I see something black, and blue!" She said pointing at Mike's Dodge Challenger. Mike faked smiled at the little girl, as she pulled on the white-and-pink bib on her neck. Mike got all of the kids seatbelted and started the car up.

"(I)What am I thinking?" Mike thought as he drove off to the road a"Dad? So we're we eat'n burgers and not ice cream?" Foxy asked in a incredibly accurate pirate accent.

"Yeah dad, I want ICE CREAM!" Freddy said excitingly. Goldie said nothing and stared at window looking at trees and shrubs outside.

"Goldie? Want anything?" Freddy asked his silent brother. Goldie still said nothing Chica who was in the front seat turned on the radio as it played 'Same Old Love' Foxy and Bonnie let out an shrill scream. "MA EARS!" Foxy shouted as he frantically tried to turn it off.

Chica stared at her brother and blew a raspberry and that what made Mike's parental side come out "Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy." Mike said sternly "Quiet down!" He said as the kids stopped arguing.

Mike pulled up to a McDonald's and went to drive-thru, "Hello!" The lady at the window said, "Your order please sir" she asked "Three Big Macs, two small drinks, a ice tea and a Diet coke and Three smartie McFlurries please"

Mike listed out the orders, "Okay," the lady said "That'll be 28.00 dollars" she said.

Mike pulled out his wallet and gave her a twenty dollar bill and another ten bill. "Thank you, enjoy your meal" she said as Mike pulled out of the McDonald's and went back on the road.

"Dawddwy" Bonnie said while chewing on his burgur "Where are wee goimng?" The magenta bunny asked Mike .Mike smiled "Were going to see your mom".

 **CUTENESS! Anyway, enjoy this as you can and support it!**

 **Link~** **u/6652162/Luca-the-Wolf**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Stay Tune- FNaF132**


	3. Jeremy Children

**Thank you for the reviews, 'Jeff's Icy Dragon Of Minecraft' and 'OnyxFang99' for reviewing this story. It means so much to me and Luca the Wolf! Link~ u/6652162/Luca-the-Wolf Now, this is a reaction to Jeremy when he found them. Enjoy! See Ya Later~!**

*~Narrator P.O.V~*~Jeremy Position~*

Jeremy was entering the pizzeria with cautious as he made his way to the office, the halls were dark and the 'Part Room' were empty. Soon, he pulled up the monitor and winding the music box, when he checked the stage, the bots were gone! Jeremy panic and he desperately search for them but none of them were to be seen, he winded the music box and hoped they weren't in the office. He pulled down the monitor and quickly put on the Freddy Fazbear head but there was no Animatronics. He sigh in relief and pulled it off, soon returning to the monitor and winding the music box. Then there was a sound in the vents, _"Oh no!"_ Jeremy thought worriedly as he pulled down the monitor.

He heard noises in the vents and his hands tremble to even press the light switch, soon pressing it and found nothing in each one. _"Weird..." Jeremy thought as he sigh in relief, soon pulling up the monitor._ Soon winded the music box and search through the other cameras for the other bots, no sign of a single animatronic. Jeremy soon checked the hallway but nothing, _"Where are they...?" Jeremy thought as he continue to search for them not noticing the warning sign of the music box!_ Just as he pulled down the monitor something lunge at him making him fall backward in his chair, When he looked up but only saw a baby Blue (Toy Bonnie)! _"What the-?" Jeremy thought as he soon got up, soon piked up Blue as he giggled cutely._ "Blue?" Jeremy ask but only a giggle from the rabbit, soon grabbed his flashlight and headed out to the hall.

Just as he walked toward the 'Main Party Room', he was greeted by a cute baby white fox known as 'Mangle'. _"This job gets weirder and weirder everyday..." Jeremy thought as he place Blue on the table and does the same for Mangle, "I better find those other two..." He thought as he left searching for them._ Soon hearing a noise in the 'Parts and Service' and headed there, as he opened the door there was parts and boxes scattered everywhere. He heared giggles and something moving around, then as he checked the area. Soon finding a baby Teddy (Toy Freddy) who was hiding in the boxes giggling as he saw Jeremy, _"Three babies down... Two to go..." the blonde thought as he picked him up._

Soon he came back to the 'Main Party' room and set baby Teddy down on the table, he scratch the behind of his head of all of this. Soon looked for Chi and headed to one of the 'Party Room', as he flash his flashlight in the dark 'Party Room'. _"Where is she..?" Jeremy thought as he looked under each of the table, soon heading to the kitchen._ Just as he enter the kitchen there was a major clash of silverware as it hit the floor by none other than Chi, Jeremy rolled his eyes and soon picked up the little chicken. Soon he found all of the animatronic, _"I feel like I'm missing something..." the blonde thought as he try to remember..._

 _*"Pop goes the Weasel" starts playing*_

"Oh no!" Jeremy said as he panicked, _"I forgot the Marionette!" he thought worriedly!_ The music grew louder as Marion came near to the Security Guard, Jeremy was afraid and wanted to go to the Office but no matter where he go, the Marionette will find him! Soon something lunge at him and Jeremy scream, he fell to the floor and close his eyes waiting for his death. But instead there was a giggle and something on him, more like _someone_ and Jeremy open his eyes and saw on him was a baby puppet giggling at Jeremy.

 _"6 down..."_

 **DON'T BE A HATER JEREMY, THEY'RE CUTE! Anyway, this is Jeremy reaction of his P.O.V when he found the toys like this! Enjoy this and support as much as you can!**

 **Stay Tune~ FNaF132**


	4. Security Baby

**Ahoy me lads and lasses! I'd be back for another cute chapter of 'Five Nights at Fazbabies'! Anyway, a shoutout to two of the lass that review last chapter, OnyXFang99 and Jeff's Icy Dragon Of Mincraft! Thank both of you lass so much for the support last chapter! Now, let's sail to the chapter! Support to Luca the Wolf and me...**

 **Link~** **u/6652162/Luca-the-Wolf**

 _ **Note!: I don't own the game me lads and lasses, I'd be only own the idea of this story!**_

*~Jeremy P.O.V~*

Ever since I found the toys like this, I thought I was dreaming but it was all real alright! I was soon put to babysitting when I found them, including the baby puppet jumpscaring me. Soon, they were all pretty exhausted and I couldn't leave them here, who knows how much trouble they can be! Soon I buckled all of them up in my car, I don't even know a single thing about babysitting! I was thinking of calling Mike or Frizt but that was out of my choice, soon we made it to my house. The toys were a bit afraid to go in but followed me in, I knew it was late and to put the toys in the spare bedroom.

But then Blue started crying, when I turned around I saw Marion hitting Blue and Ted was trying to pull him off. "Marion!" I shouted to the baby puppet and tugged him off of Blue. "What's gotten into you?!" I asked the angry puppet, he answered in the baby language. "Bwue thinks he's cutew than me!" He screamed with anger, I just chuckled a bit and soon put them in the spare room. I separated Blue and Marion to keep another fight unravel, then they all fell asleep and I headed to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...

*~Mike P.O.V~*

It was just great when I found the gang as little babies, soon I'm in charge of taking care of them since they'll do many trouble if I left them here. We all headed back my house, it was quiet for a moment till Bonnie cried "Daddy! Foxy hitting me!", the little kit argued back "Did not lad!". I just sighed "Foxy don't hit Bonnie!", Chica was asleep hugging her cupcake. Goldie kept quiet and just rolled his eyes at his friends tantrum, Freddy was ignoring the others and just stare at the window. Soon we made it to my house and went inside. "Home..?" Chica asked me, "I guess..." I said.

"Daddy? I'm bowed..." Bonnie said while having a sad look, I didn't have anything for babies or any of that stuff. "Wait here..." I said before leaving the room and soon came back out with some plushies. They all started to play except Goldie who was sitting on the couch, it was late and soon put them on the bed in a spare room. After awhile of telling them stories they soon fell asleep, i soon headed to my room and fall asleep on the bed.

*~Frizt P.O.V~*

I soon arrived at the Horror Attraction and just sighed for another night at this place. _'Alright Springtrap... I'll be ready...'_

 **ARGH! Me lads and lasses that be all for thee chapter, sorry it wasn't long like it be but it's hard me life. Support me and Luca the Wolf!**

 **Link~** **u/6652162/Luca-the-Wolf**

 **I'd be set sailing, set sails ahoy!**

 **Stay Tune~ FNaF132**


	5. A 'Little' Problem

**Captain: Ahoy everyone! There's been a little problem with FNaF132...**

 **Cuddlezilla: Captain! FNaF is soooooo~ cute~! *holds up a baby FNaF132***

 ***giggles cutely***

 **Captain: *facepalm* In the mean time, enjoy 'Five Night's at Fazbabies' me lads and lasses! See ya later! Oh, and support her dear friend Luca the Wolf! And here are a big shout out to the reviewers last chapter. 'FoxytheMagicianFox' and 'Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft' thank you both for reviewing last chapter!**

 **Link~** **u/6652162/Luca-the-Wolf**

*~Fazbear Fright~*~Frizt P.O.V~*

I reluctantly walked in the Horror Attraction and headed for my Office, tonight was another night. I checked the cameras for greenish-gold rabbit but i couldn't find him anywhere, I started to panic and checked the vents but no rabbit there! Then there's was a static on CAM 3 but I saw no rabbit, I press the audio button on CAM 5 hopefully he'll fall for it and follow it. Still no rabbit anywhere on the cameras, then there was a banging sound in the vents. I soon checked it and saw nothing, I must be loosing it because this is getting ridiculous! I kept hearing a faint voice and thought it was him or the phantoms that haunt this place, whatever it was I had to find out what it is.

I checked the cameras and saw PBB (AKA Phantom Balloon Boy) an he jumpscare the living soul out of me, I had to reboot the ventilation system. My vision were messing with me and I kept seeing Springtrap on every screen, soon it all clear but still none of them were the real Springtrap! I frantically looked for the rabbit everywhere but nothing, banging continue in the vents but no rabbit in sight! Then PFoxy jumpscare me and the ventilation went out, soon hallucination of Springtrap started appearing. I know they're not real but it's kind of creepy seeing him, soon i rebooted the system but something or someone was at the doorway. I couldn't tell if it was a hallucination or real then it came towards me. I screamed as soon as it lunge at me then i fell off my chair and feeling something on my chest.

Then what was strange that it giggled cutely whatever what was on me, I opened my eyes and saw a baby rabbit that I know of. His ears were flopped down and his pale silver grey eyes stared at me while giggling, I soon picked him up and got myself up. "Spring?" I ask the young rabbit who just giggled in reply, soon it was the end of my shift and bring the rabbit back home with me knowing he'll cost a lot of trouble in the Horror Attraction if I leave Springtrap there. I sigh as I set the baby rabbit down on the carpet soon he started to crawl around my house for awhile, I kinda admit he's cute giggling and his ears were flopped down. I soon picked up my phone and dial a certain Guard number.

*~Mike House~*~Mike P.O.V~*

My phone ringed as I put the five animals down in the 'Living Room', soon I checked the stats and it was Frizt an old friend of mine. "Hello...?" I answered then when I heard Frizt talking, he seems freaked out. "Okay Frizt, why don't you come over and we'll discuss the your issue okay...?...Bye" I soon hanged up and was confuse of Frizt being weird out by something. I guess I'm going to have to find out in a bit...

It's been a hour or so until a sound of a car was being parked in my driveway then the door open seeing Frizt and a baby rabbit sleeping in his arms, my eyes went wide when I realized the sleeping rabbit was Springtrap. "Um..." I just said till he interrupted, "Don't ask, I found him like this during my shift...!" he whisper shouted to me making sure he doesn't wake up Springtrap. "Okay! Your not the only one with a 'little' problem..." I said gesturing to the five little baby entertainers. Frizt just stare at them for a second then turned back to me, "Thankfully I have to deal with one little Springtrap... While you with the whole Fazgang!" He said almost shouting, Spring whimpered softly till Frizt rocked him backed to sleep.

"Looks like you handle the baby rabbit just fine..." I said snickering which Frizt just rolled his eyes, "Right, like your house is a total wreck form your children..." He said chuckling as he eyed the little gang who were messing with each other. Before I can protest there was a sound of a car driving up my driveway, then Jeremy came in with the Toys, "Mike! I have a hu-" He stopped when he saw the other babies in the living room.

"Awkward..." Frizt just said as it fell into silence...

 **Cuddlezilla: And that will be all everyone! Support this by adding to favorites or follows and review your comments.**

 **Captain: *calls from the other room* Cuddle! I need your help!**

 **Cuddlezilla: I have to help my fox friend with a baby author... Bye~!**

 **Stay Tune~ Captain The Pirate and Cuddlezilla The Bunny**


	6. Animaltastrophe!

**Sorry people for the LAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTESSSSSTT update, since school is in the way especially testing going on around! But the weekends is here and it's almost summer! WOOOOOOO! So enjoy this chapter!**

"This is not going to be easy..." Frizt said as he rock the crying Spring and trying to avoid the other trouble-making animals, "Blue! No, don't touch that!" Jeremy yelled as he pulled Blue away from the blender. Mike was trying to find Foxy, Teddy, and Mangle who were hiding around somewhere "Come on you guys, where are you?!" Mike yelled across he hallway of his house as he looked for the three animals. But soon was crashed into the trio of kids who jumped on him from above, soon crawling away as they began to laugh. Frizt couldn't help but snicker as he sees them getting own by the fazbear crew, soon get's coated in drool by Spring who was giggling at Frizt expression. "SPRING?!" Frizt yelled as he try to clean up the drool.

"This is not going to end well..." Jeremy mumbled under his breath as he tried to round up the little toys into the living room, while Mike was chasing after some of the original who were running from him. Frizt was just standing rocking the sleeping bunny who was sucking his thumb curled into the nightguard chest, seeing the whole scene as he tries his best not to burst out laughing. "Oh yeah real funny that we're dealing with five animatronics or more and your just handling one?!" Mike yelled to the red-head, he just shrugged "That's not my fault...".

"Let's just get them to calm down and at least get them to sleep or something!" Jeremy said in a panic tone as he grabbed the puppet from going into the vents, Mike gave a tiny smile. Frizt and Jeremy knowing what the brunette was thinking, "Oh no! Not him Mike!" the red-head said seeming like he read his thoughts, Jeremy eyes just widen in shock of Mike thinking of HIM. "Oh come on! Give him a break, he's not that a bad guy! Besides he knows more about about children than we do!" Mike said as he grabbed his phone and dial a certain person number.

"MIKE!" Frizt yelled as he rush to Mike who had to fight off the red-head in order for his phone not to be grabbed by him, but Frizt grabbed his phone and cancel the call. He sighed in relief as well as Jeremy but soon they both froze as the doorbell rang and Mike went to open it, it reveal a man in his late twenties with fair skin, purple hair, and lilac eyes, wearing a purple security uniform, black shoes.

"You called..?" the man said to Mike who just smile, "Vincent, great to see you after so long..!" the brunette said as he let Vincent enter the house who stop and eyed all the baby gang and the other two guards. "So I was called for babysitting..?" the purple hair said as he looked at Mike who scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "Pretty much.." he said.

"And they're in it as well..?" Vincent ask as he eyed at the two guards in which Frizt just frown while Jeremy just stood there speechless, "We are Vincent, so don't get any ideas..." Frizt growled at Vincent, Jeremy just simply nodded pretty much terrified of what Vincent would do. "Come on guys! Vincent isn't like that anymore, just give him a chance..!" Mike said getting between Frizt and Jeremy and Vincent, Frizt just mumble something under his breath while Jeremy just stood there.

"So, what's the problem..?" Vincent ask as he looked at the baby animatronics, who were pretty much wrecking the whole living room. "Um these reckless animals idiot!" Frizt yelled which is really getting on Vincent nerves, "Watch it kiddo, I don't play nice nor do I even play games!" he snarled at Frizt but soon were break up by Jeremy and Mike. Soon the gang burst out crying as they notice was hungry the four guards soon turn their attention to the gang.

"Get ready you three..." Vincent said as he enter the kitchen.

"This babysitting job is not going to be as simple as that!"

 **And done! Hope you enjoy that gamers! SO SORRY! Thta I haven't update it on time but it was school and life, but since it's close to Summer vacation I'll have better time to update my stories! Peace Out~!**

 **Stay Tune~ Slender Knight132**


	7. The Search is On!

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE EVERYONE! We have been going through so writers block lately so yeah! Give support to my friend Luca! She write this chapter, so appreciate it! Enjoy~!**

After the horror of getting the animatronics to sleep, the four security guards talked about how to handle this madness. Mike and Jeremy had suggested to send them back into the pizzeria, but that wouldn't have work since their boss would find out that they were responsible for the disappearance of the animatronics, and even worse, find out they've been turned to fluffy babies.

 _"But that wouldn't be so bad, right?"_ Mike thought in his head as they discussed more ideas. 'We could um try to turn them back' Fritz suggested. Mike, Jeremy and Vincent stared at him.

'AND LET THEM TURN INTO BLOODTHIRSTY ROBOTS?!' Mike shouted at Fritz, making the redhead curl in fright. 'Just an idea' Fritz muttered as Vincent wrote something down on a pad of paper.

'And remember to never let Fritz give ideas' he said, smiling. Fritz grumbled and went outside to pick up the newspaper.

*THUMP THUMP*

"DADDY!" Bonnie and Teddy came down, Teddy was crying and Bonnie looked like he'd was trying to keep in giggles.

"What now?" Jeremy said sitting next to Teddy. "B-bonnie took away my book and he won't give it back.' Teddy said through tears. Jeremy sighed and Bonnie rolled his magenta eyes " You are such a twattletale." He grounds and Jeremy looked at him and told him off.

"Looks like you've become a all - star dad" Mike said sarcastically before Jeremy punched him.

 _"..."_

 _"Hello?"_

A woman picked up the phone, her slim finger pressed the speaker button.

"Yes?."

 _"Oh, hi... the animatronics are nowhere to be found"_

The woman paused.

"What? How?." She yelled

 _"They vanished , we couldn't find a trace of them."_

"Even the Puppet's gone?"

The other line paused before he answered

 _"Yes, he's gone as well."_

The woman frowned. " Report back to me when you have more information."

 _"Okay..."_

The other line hanged up and the woman tapped her fingers on her desk, she picked up an picture frame; she was holding a small boy and hugging him. A tear went down her face and she whispered something.

"Don't forget".

 **Wow, reading this especially the last part made me goosebumps since to me, THAT'S a cliffhanger! Give support to 'Luca the Wolf'! Peace Out~!**

 **Stay Tune~ Slender Knight132**


	8. Investigating Baby Snatcher

**Read my 'To Rise, We Fall' new chapter to understand my delays...**

 **NOTE: I do not own any of the FNaF Characters!**

Mike was rubbing his arm where Jeremy punched him, "Note to self, don't tease the blonde..." Vincent says as he was putting the kids in bed. "No kidding, that kid can lay a punch..." Frizt said as he was reading a book, "I may be younger than all of you but that doesn't mean I'm weak!" Jeremy sneered.

Frizt chuckled as well as Vincent, "What..?" Jeremy questioned. "The fact you can't even pick up a hammer..." Frizt said, in return Jeremy blushed in embarrassment, "We don't speak of that.." Jeremy growled. "AND, It was during the time were fixing the pizzeria stage..." Vincent included, Jeremy tackled the two security guards as Mike sighed in annoyance.

Mike gotten the kids to bed and its already enough trouble without the security guards fighting, his eyes widen when he heard the sound of crying from upstairs. He quickly rushed to the sound like any father would do, and picked up a crying Chica and Mangle. Singing a soft lullaby to calm them, they slowly return to sniffles and hiccups as they coo to the song, soon slowly but surely, they both went back to sleep. Mike smiled as he laid them back down, till a flashed go off and he turns to see all the rest of the security guards with a camera, he quickly chased after them as they laugh and run off with the recording.

*... _Elsewhere_...*

The same woman was at the pizzeria, looking for any signs of the animatronics or where they could've gone off to. As she scanned her surroundings, she finds a tuff of hair, a brunette to be precise and examines it. "... It seems a worker was here... That's one suspect on my list..." she said in a monotone voice. After leaving the first pizzeria and to the second, she enters in the building and to the office. Playing back recording of the nights they went missing, and sees a figure but due to the poor lighting condition here, she couldn't tell, but saw emerald green eyes through the light. "Second suspect..." once again in a monotone voice as she recorded the file and put it in her phone. After traveling to the Fazbear Fright, she sees a dust of footprints, since no one would clean the place, and examines it foot size... And also found a piece of equipment under the desk.

"Third one... Looks like I have someone to contact for this..."

 **Stay Tune- Slender Knight132**


	9. I am Done

**Alright, it seems my old writing days are done... I deleted To Rise, We Fall just to simple things but it seems nobody gonna read my stories anyway that were updated last year... So, I'm done with these stories... I'm not deleting them but moving them to my Wattpad account... It'll be forgotten there, so yeah... I'm deciding to refresh my account with new stories I was thinking of doing since my old stories just aren't inspiring me anymore... So yeah... Peace Out...**


End file.
